Juicio Final
by Animem4ker
Summary: La muerte no es el final, solo un instante entre un a vida y otra, Sakura quien se sacrifico para salvar a su mejor amiga y a su amor negado por ella misma toda la vida enfrenta su ultimo desafio...un juicio que decidira si descansa o sufre eternamente. "recomiendo e invito leer mi Fic Celos antes de leer este"
1. Enma

** Quería escribir un nuevo, y no sabía cual…y alguien quien disfruto mucho mi Fic de Celos me sugirió esta idea, un fic en el cual cuento el cómo transcurrieron los últimos meses de vida de Sakura y simplemente me encanto la idea, como sabrán este es…no una continuación…más bien una inserción al fic Celos, para aquellos que sintieron que el final resulto un poco corto, se para algunos fue así, si no an leído mi fic Celos, los invito a leerlo para puedan entender que es lo que le sucedió a Sakura, les prometo esforzarme al máximo para que disfruten de este fic así como han disfrutado de las otras dos partes **

**Enma.**

¿…h…hu….huh?-solo una persona que lo haya experimentado puede entenderlo y explicarlo, aun que su muerte fue rápida a la final, su sufrimiento en vida fue atroz, cada día era la incertidumbre de si volvería abrir sus ojos, si sería capaz de sentir los rayos del sol despertándola cada mañana, de oler el delicioso Ramen de Ichiraku…si volvería a ver a sus seres amados…si volvería a sentir las caricias de su amado Naruto.

¿Do…nde…dónde estoy?-Sakura lentamente abre sus ojos, por primera vez en meses despierta tranquila, sin dolor alguno o sufrimiento…lo extraño era el ambiente, no era precisamente su habitación, solo tierra y una fina niebla y agradablemente helada niebla cubriendo el suelo.

Sakura se sienta y se restriega los ojos aun soñolientos y confundidos, al contemplar sus ropas no son otras más que una yukata blanca como las que se colocan a los difuntos, Sakura muy tranquilamente lleva su mano a su pecho, esperando sentir algo…pero no se siente nada ni un solo latir, cerrando su puño y con casi en susurro se dice-así que…estoy muerta…

En efecto…-un sutil voz llama la atención de Sakura, esta se voltea lentamente y de inmediato todo el paisaje se transforma la tierra bajo sus pies se convierte en tatami, de este se elevan paredes con antorchas dando la sensación de estar en el interior de un templo o santuario, del suelo se levantan seis armaduras de samurái, cada una parecía poseída por un espíritu, arrodilladas sobre un cojín y con una mesa frente a ellas, todas tenía una pila de pergaminos a los lados de la mesa, las tres de la derecha tenían un pergamino y pluma listo para escribir, mientras que las otras tenían varios pergaminos abiertos y levantados en sus manos listos para leerlos.

Por último se levanta un enorme escritorio, tan alto como un casa, en lugar de una silla se eleva un trono dorado, en el escritorio reposaba un sello y otro gran numero de pergaminos, una fina niebla negra cubre el escritorio del cual aparece un figura femenina imponente vistiendo las ropas de un juez con la máscara de un Oni rojo, a cierta distancia de este majestuoso escritorio sale del suelo un pequeño cojín blanco bellamente bordado con diseños florales.

Sakura contempla sin asombro la escena, su expresión permanece inmutable, se levanta muy tranquilamente y se encamina hasta el cojín que obviamente era para ella, deja caer sus rodillas sobre este y se siente en silencio sin dirigirle la mirada a su jueza.

¿Sabes quién soy?-pregunta en tono solemne la mujer sentada en el trono, a lo que Sakura responde sin levantar la mirada y en tono apagado-Enma…-haciendo una pasa añade-o alguno de sus enviados…

Enma toma uno de los pergaminos y lo abre-entiendes quien soy…y lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

El juicio de mi vida-responde Sakura en tono humilde y apagado aun sin dirigirle la mirada a Enma, de inmediato una de las armaduras se levanta y empieza a formular todo tiempo de preguntas a las cuales Sakura se limita a responder de forma seca y directa en tono humilde.

Su vida, narrada y documentada es expuesta ante ella y la peli-rosa permanece inmutable y calmada ante el juicio que decidiría su destino en la muerta, lentamente su vida documentada se acerca al final llegando a un punto importante y crucial…su sacrificio para salvar a Naruto e Ino, llegado este momento las preguntas se detiene, y las armaduras que la interrogaban se sientan nuevamente y al igual que las otras sacan un pluma y abren un pergamino en blanco.

Quisiera que me hablaras de estos últimos meses…específicamente estos cinco meses antes de tu muerte-comenta Enma en tono solemne, por primera vez Sakura dirige su mirada a su juez y le pregunta el porqué, Enma toma un pergamino y lo abre para que Sakura pueda verlo-en este pergamino deberían estar documentado esos meses…pero como te das cuenta…-cerrando el pergamino y colocándolo sobre los otros añade-no lo están-Sakura baja su cabeza nuevamente y al hacerlo encuentra una mesa frente suyo con una taza de té humeante, quizás no podía sentir su propio corazón pero el calor de aquel té era único y sin igual, el humo caliente golpeando y refrescando su rostro.

Levanta la mirada y encuentra Enma recostada en su trono invitándola con gesto de su pálida pero femenina mano a tomar el té que tenia frente suyo, Sakura lo levanta y tras dar un sorbo inicial su expresión por completo, permanecía serena pero ya no se veía deprimida, muerta, nuevamente había algo de vida en aquel rostro-necesito llenar estos papeles…y con la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles-añade Enma al tiempo que Sakura da otro sorbo a su té

Normalmente soy un ser ocupado, pero en tu caso…-Enma hace una pausa la cual fuerza a Sakura a levantar su mirada encontrando a Enma con su cabeza reposando sobre su mano derecha-me hice un poco tiempo extra…-el que Enma, el juez de los vivos y muertos se hiciera tiempo para atenderla era algo por lo cual Sakura se sentía tanto atemorizada con honrada, dándole un último sorbo al té coloca la tasa sobre la mesa y levantando la mirada nuevamente pregunta en tono calmado y sereno-que quiere saber Gran Enma.

Una pregunta simple…un respuesta simple-todo…-Sakura guarda silencio por un instante, en esos cinco meses antes de su muerte ocurrieron muchas cosas, además de su sufrimiento, de su corta vida esos eran no tan solo los más íntimos…sino más importantes para ellas y ahora el Enma pedía conocerlos, Sakura suspira y responde en tono solemne-como ordene…Gran Enma-lista para revelar aquellos días de sufrimiento, felicidad y lagrimas…

**Espero hallan disfrutado de este prologo, espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo del fic, hasta entonces, cuídense y nos leemos :D**


	2. Un Instante

**Un Instante.**

¿Por dónde desea que empieza Enma-sama…?-pregunta Sakura en ton apacible a lo que Enma responde inmutable, Enma se compone en su trono y entrelazando sus dedos coloca sus codos sobre el escritorio y deja caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, en tono calmado responde a la pregunta de Sakura con otra-¿por dónde crees tú que deberías empezar?

Sakura guarda silencio y decide analizar por un instante todo lo que los espíritus habían leído, eran los momentos más importantes o relevantes de su vida mientras que los otros en recortados.

Analizando profundamente los momentos después de que salió del hospital, no hubo enfermedad o sufrimiento, pero si un par de eventos de su importancia…e intimidad…un sudor frio recorre su rostro, se sonroja, levanta lentamente su rostro dirigiéndole la mirada a Enma le responde de forma temblorosa-¿desde…es noche…?-Enma se recuesta nuevamente en su trono y con una señal de su mano le indica a Sakura que prosiga.

No es que pudiera hacer nada ahora, esa fue su vida, esas fueron sus decidones, apenada o no devia proseguir, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, Sakura se tranquiliza un poco y se dispone a continuar.

Tras…tras salir del hospital no ocurrieron muchas cosas, mi cuerpo todavía no sufría de aquellos dolores por los que pase, en si fueron un par de días tranquilos…incluso después de que salió Naruto lo siguieron siendo, me seguía viendo con el e Ino, mis amigos volvieron hablarme…me sentía viva de nuevo, no me había dado cuenta del cuanto me había distanciado de mis seres queridos, fue muy agradable estar rodeada de nuevo de personas que le importas.

Realmente fueron muy agradables…pero todo cambia aquella tarde que acompañe a Naruto de compras-Sakura suelta un risita recordando con melancolía aquel momento en el mercado-recuerdo haberme molestado mucho con Ino cuando Naruto me dijo lo del cambio, tanto así que la gente a mi alrededor salió corriendo, mientras que Naruto simplemente…me sonrió…como siempre lo hace…un tomate hubiera envidiado el color rojo de mi rostro en ese momento…no podía verlo, pero lo sentía arder.

Me llevo a conocer la casa en la cual quería vivir con Ino, es realmente hermosa…espero la disfruten por mucho tiempo-tras limpiarse un lagrima de su mejilla continua-pasamos una tarde agradable limpiando la casa, cenamos, estaba lista para retirarme…pero no pude…Naruto no me le permitió…tampoco que me hubiera resistido… -Sakura hace una breve pausa tratando de contener el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, el recordar aquellos hermosos…y apasionados momentos.

No importo mucho lo que Naruto me dijo en el momento, la petición que se hicieron a los otros para agradecerme por mi sacrificio…honestamente no esperaba nada a cambio…lo hice por lo que quise…pero muy en el fondo no puedo negar que lo que sucedió en ese momento no lo soñé y anhele cientos…si no es que miles de veces desde que encontré a Naruto e Ino aquella noche de año nuevo.

Sakura acaricia sus labios por instante recordando aquel momento-ya los había besado…ya los había probado con el cuerpo de Ino…pero no existía punto de comparación, era hermoso…exquisito…-Sakura se estremece nuevamente al tiempo que se abraza-yo solamente había probado sus labios hasta entonces, pero tan pronto sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda y brazos… fue algo único…asombroso…cada caricia roba parta mi ser, lentamente me dejaba sin aliento totalmente distinto, solo creo tener un recuerdo de lucidez y fue el instante en el Naruto se detuvo para cargarme y trasladarme a una habitación…no era la ellos, era una segunda, era un cuarto para huéspedes, bastante cómodo, tan pronto me deposito en la cama continuamos donde quedamos.

Era…era totalmente distinto al Naruto que había visto yo aquella noche…aquella noche Ino y Naruto estaban llenos de pasión…pasión verdadera…aun que lo observe con prejuicio al final me di cuenta que realmente se amaban en ese momento...pero lo que Naruto y yo vivimos esa noche…fue totalmente distinto.

No sentía a Naruto obligado ni nada…sé que lo hacía porque quería…pero al mismo tiempo…sentía dolor…podía sentir sus lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas mezcladas con las mías, sus caricias eran delicadas…casi como si tuviera miedo de romperme…-Sakura suspira y prosigue en tono suave-me quede sin habla y aliento tan pronto su mano derecha se deslizo por debajo de mi camisa…no creo que existan palabras para describirlo, lentamente introdujo su otra mano y rompiendo nuestro beso empezó a morder mi cuello, mi corazón no daba para más apenas y podía respirar…lentamente lleva sus manos a mi espalda acariciándola de la mismas manera que había acariciado mi vientre y costados…sujetando el sostén que tenía en solo movimiento me desviste.

Quería cubrirme, deseaba hacerlo pero mis brazos no respondían…mucho menos cuando Naruto descendía por mi cuello hasta mi pecho, tan pronto sus labios…-Sakura se ve forzada a detener su relato por un instante, so rostro se encontraba bañado en sudor frio, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar así como le faltaba el aliento, le toma algunos un momento poder controlarse para proseguir con su historia-tan pronto sus labios…Naruto muerde gentilmente uno de mis senos mientras acaricia el otro, en ese instante trataba de mantenerme controlada, me aferraba lo más fuerte posible a la cama me arqueaba, jamás…jamás había experimentado algo así, lentamente se turnaba entre uno y otro…era simplemente asombroso…

Naruto…Naruto nuevamente desciende acariciando mis costados y besando mi vientre hasta llevar a mi cintura y con un suave desliz de sus mano remueve la licra y ropa interior que llevaba puesta…quería cubrirme, me sentía totalmente apenada, pero simplemente no podía, no me importaba en lo absoluto que Naruto me viera de esa manera, mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, a la espera de que sucediera algo…pero no ocurrió nada, lo siguiente que sentí fue la caricia de la mano de Naruto en mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos y lo encontré con una expresión triste…feliz…en ese instante entendí el mensaje que transmitía esos tristes y adoloridos ojos.

Este pudo ser nuestro camino…eso fue lo que pensé y eso fue lo que vi…estuve a punto de reventar en llanto pero por el bien del mismo Naruto no lo hice, al igual que yo, podía ver que quería llorar…de no haber sido tan ciega…tan tonta…quizás…-nuevamente Sakura se ve forzada a parar su relato al reventar en llanto, en aquel momento en el cual Naruto la acaricia había entendido que ese pudo ser su verdadero camino, esa pudo ser vida, que Naruto pudo ser la persona con la que hubiera pasado su vida de no haberlo negado por tanto tiempo-para…para evitar llorar no tuve de otra más que besarlo y dejar que nuestras penas desaparecieran con ese beso, aproveche ese instante para cambiar de lugar con el…y devolviéndole las mismas caricias que el tan gentilmente me había dado lo desvestí.

Me encontraba sentada sobre el encima, sabíamos muy bien lo que seguía…pero ninguno podía moverse…tras…tras tranquilizar un instante decidí que era momento de seguir, lentamente me levante y sujetándolo yo…-Sakura se detiene no por dolor o similar, la pena la invadía, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho aquella noche, pero…simplemente las palabras no salían, levantando su mirada a Enma pregunta con tono apenado-¿es…es realmente necesario que continúe Enma-sama…?

Enma permanece inmutable por un instante, sin moverse responde a la pregunta de Sakura en tono calmado pero solemne-de aquí en adelante lo dejare como opcional…ya que te has dado cuentas y has hecho varias declaraciones interesantes durante tu relato.

Sakura siente cierto alivio al no tener que proseguir con aquel momento-sin embargo…ahí una pregunta que me veo obligada a realizarte Sakura Haruno…-Sakura siente un terrible pesar en ese instante, el tono de Enma transmitía un extraño mal augurio, levantando su mirada le pide a Enma que por favor realice su pregunta a lo cual esta responde gustosa y con un tono malicioso-¿realmente valió la pena ese momento…?

**Bueno…espero lo hallan disfrutado, les prometo que este fic se podrá mucho màs intenso a medida que avance, espero verlos en el siguiente, hasta entonces cuídense :D**


	3. Amiga

**Amiga.**

La pregunta de Enma resulta por demás inquietante, pero en lugar de agitar a Sakura esta se sentía un más calmada, fue una tonta al pensar que Enma realmente no sabía nada de esos últimos cinco meses, se trataba del Gran Enma, quien era Sakura para intentar ocultarle o mentirle a Enma, si esta confesión era parte de su juicio, lo más sensato era hablar con la verdad…no esperaba que esta la salvara o algo por el estilo…le tocara lo que le tocara, vida o muerte eterna el hablar con alguien de estos eventos quizás podría darle un poco de paz a Sakura

Suspira y nuevamente baja su mirada y prosigue en tono humilde-para que intentar negarlo…cada instante que pasamos haciéndolo lo valió, fue hermoso…un tanto doloroso al comienzo, pero me acostumbre rápidamente, lo hicimos bastantes veces y de decenas de formas…la noche parecía no tener fin…casi toda la casa era nuestra área de juegos, nos movíamos de una lado a otro…experimentando…todo la tarde que pasamos limpiando la casa se había desaparecido en una corta noche, llego un momento en el que nuestras piernas no dejaban de temblar y apenas nos sostenía, tuvimos que regresar a la habitación de huéspedes donde caímos exhaustos en la cama.

Nos quedamos un rato contemplándonos…sonriéndonos…besándonos…hasta que finalmente Naruto cayó dormido, era una escena realmente hermosa verlo descansar…tan feliz y apacible, incluso dormido no dejaba de sonreír…me hubiera gustado quedarme con él hasta el amanecer…pero sabía muy que no podía…sabía muy bien que todo eso no sería más que un sueño, el recuerdo de algo que nunca sucedió en la mañana…no que Naruto se fuese arrepentir en la mañana…pero podía comprometerlo, después de todo nadie sabía por lo que nosotros tres estábamos pasando…y el estaba a punto de casarse en dos días, ahí dormido a mi lado…la cual me hubiera gustado contemplar hasta el final, hasta el amanecer, tome mis cosas, me vestí y me fui sin que nadie me viera.

A los dos días fue la boda de Naruto e Ino, fue algo sencillo, humilde y hermoso, todos los que conocíamos todos nuestros seres queridos estaban presentes…-nuevamente una lagrima recorre la mejilla de Sakura-aun que era Ino quien lo sujetaba no me costó imaginarme siendo yo y no ella quien sujetase la mano de Naruto…después de todo tuve esa oportunidad, fácilmente pude decirle a Ino de cómo salvar a Naruto sentenciándola a ella a muerte…pero gracias a ella me di cuenta que era real lo que Naruto sentía…no podía quitársela así como así…no tenia corazón para destruir a mi querido y amado Naruto…lo tuve toda la vida y nunca lo aproveche…siempre lo desperdicie…lo rechazaba y me alejaba yo sola de su lado…simplemente no podía.

A los dos días, eran pasado el medio día, mientras que yo atendía algunas heridas de estudiantes a la academia Ino se me acerco y me invito a salir, no estaba del todo ocupada ese día pero…por algún motivo no podía darle la cara Ino…después de lo que había hecho y pensado el día de su boda…simplemente no podía verla a la cara, aun así ella me jalo y entregándome una dulce sonrisa me pidió nuevamente que la acompañara, fue tan alegre y tan espontaneo que no pude negarme y termine siguiéndola.

Al rato llegue acompañada con Ino a unos baños termales, curiosamente no había nadie más que nostras dos y la gerente, Ino no tardo en desvestirse y entrar a las termas, yo en cambio me tarde un poco más, tan pronto la alcance la encontré relajándose con unas botellas de sake cerca de ella, me noto algo mi tímida…y lo acepto no entiendo el porqué me comportaba así, tan pronto me acerque a la orilla del la terma Ino se levanta y me dijo alegremente que no me sintiera intimidada y me jalo haciendo que callera.

Me moleste al momento, pero tan pronto se me paso empezamos a jugar como un par de niñas-Sakura hace una pausa una expresión serena se marca en ella y continua-hacía ya tiempo que no disfrutaba de un juego así.

Tras jugar un rato nos recostamos la una al lado de la otra en la orilla colocando una bandeja en el agua con un tokuri lleno de sake y un choko para cada una.

Nos turnábamos para servir el Sake, hablamos tranquilamente de anécdotas de todo tipo, claro está…a medida que el Sake hacia efecto en nosotras los comentarios se tornaban cada vez más…inapropiados…-tras hacer breve pausa, Sakura decide corregir ya que realmente no importancia, después de haber narrado su experiencia con Naruto esta charla, incluso lo que sucedió no era nada en comparación-se tornaban cada vez más calientes, mas intimas…más sensuales…tanto así que Ino empezó a preguntar acerca de la noche del sábado que pase con Naruto.

No me extraño en lo absoluto, no era un secreto, para ella de que eso hubiera pasado, me comento de que no se atrevía a preguntarle a Naruto para no apenarlo o algo por el estilo, pero en mi caso…era otra historia.

¿Crees que Ino estaba molesta por lo que hiciste con Naruto…?-pregunta Enma mientras se acomodaba en su trono, Sakura suelta una risita y continua-no lo creo, incluso por efecto del alcohol no sentí ningún tipo de molestia por parte de Ino, por el contrario me conto acerca de su charla con Shizune cuando estuvo en mi cuerpo y de los comentarios que le había hecho a esta de que le extrañase de que yo no aprovechara la oportunidad para hacerle.

Muy probablemente el Sake evito que me sonrojada, me moleste en juego con ella y no le di mayor importancia hasta donde recuerdo, intercambiamos anécdotas de ambas experiencias, salvo por el hecho de que ella no pudo contemplar la mía…no que yo sepa…

Se sorprendió de algunas cosas que Naruto…más bien yo lo lleve a hacer y "muy probablemente lo intente yo también" "eres cruel Sakura" "¡¿realmente fuiste capaz de eso con mi pobre Naruto?!" fueron sus palabras, "y eso que solo fue una noche…" añadió de forma sarcástica pero alegre mientras tomaba un sorbo de Sake, tras ese último sorbo por parte de ambas quedamos en silencio por un rato.

"Por lo menos te quito la depresión…" fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio de parte Ino, dirigí la mirada a Ino encontrándola con una expresión alegre…más bien borracha fue lo que pensé al comienzo.

Sakura se lleva mano a la cabeza y continua-hasta donde recuerdo…el sake no era muy fuerte porque y aun que también estaba algo borracha…puedo recordar lo siguiente…fue atemorizante…extraño…sin embargo…no lo considero un recuerdo desagradable…extraño…solo en el momento… y aun que me gustaría echarle la culpa al Sake…pero simplemente no puedo

Ino coloca su mano sobre mi muslo y lo empieza acariciar, me encontraba tan inhibida en ese momento que no percate de que sucedía, se sentía agradable que cerré mis ojos, lo que me hizo reaccionar fue el sonido del agua agitándose cuando los abrí tenia a Ino sobre mí con sus grandes senos sobre los míos, sus manos entrelazadas con las mías, una sonrisa picara y sonrojada…probablemente por el Sake, su rostro empieza acercarse lentamente…cada vez más sus labios se acercaban a los míos…no se porque me acelere muy probablemente por el Sake …no sé porque los esperaba, pero para suerte nunca llegaron.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados a la espera de los finos labios de Ino, se encontraron tan cerca que pude sentirlos, pero en ese instante soltó un risita y con las palabras de "Estoy borracha…pero no tanto…"-me dio un golpecito en la frente haciéndome abrir los ojos y sé muy bien que termine con una expresión tonta y vergonzosa, lo sé por las expresión de Ino.

Aun que el susto había pasado Ino no se bajo de piernas se recostó nuevamente sobre mi y empezó a burlarse del como mi corazón se acelero…lo cual no niego…y nuevamente empezó una conversación picante entre nosotras, del como yo podía enseñarle algunas cosas y ella me retaba…cosa que cierta forma acepte ya que nos pusimos a jugar nuevamente solo que ahora…eran juegos más de un par de amantes que el de unas niñas…nuestros juegos por más fuertes que eran…se mantuvieron en un paréntesis…inocente…nunca llegamos darnos un beso o algo similar.

Ya llevábamos un buen rato en las termas, empezaba a noche, salimos muy distinto al como entramos, juntas y riéndonos como las dos grandes amigas que fuimos…que somos-un sonido extraño proveniente de Enma detiene el relato de Sakura, era evidente que Enma sabía lo que sucedió más adelante…pero Sakura por ahora prefiere mantenerse inmutable ante Enma y disfrutar de estos recuerdos agradables por el momento.

Me acompaño hasta mi casa, entro a mi habitación y seguimos hablando un rato más hasta que se hizo tarde, cuando se despidida, Ino…su tono se torno lloroso…aun recuerdo las exactas palabras que uso esa noche "Se muy bien…que se te es imposible saber cuándo vas…vas a…..pero deberías por lo menos sonreír…" lloraba mientras decía esa palabras…igual que yo mientras las escuchaba

"Después de todo Sakura…eso es todo lo que nos quedara a nosotros…y a tu familia...y a todos…tu sonrisa…se que suena muy egoísta…" no me quedo de otra más que callarla con un abraso, y mis respuesta fue muy corta pero sincera "no es egoísta…tiene razón…" yo había estado cabizbaja, incluso aun mas después de pasar mi noche con Naruto, pero Ino tenía toda la razón, mi sonrisa…mi recuerdo era todo lo que le quedaría a ellos…tenía que esforzarme para que fuera un buen recuerdo, Ino me abraso de vuelta conteniendo su llanto, no sé cuanto tiempo duramos abrazadas, parecía una eternidad y honestamente…no quería que terminara…

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews, espero hallan disfrutado el capitulo, nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense y hasta el próximo :D**


	4. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa.**

Tristemente no podíamos quedarnos ahí, cada quien debía seguir con si vida, Ino con la suya a acompañada de Naruto…y yo tenía que vivir la que me quedara lo mejor que pudiera, realmente el estar pensando y preocupándome el cuanto me quedaba me estaba afectando, me deprimía y sin darme cuenta me cambiaba lentamente…Ino me lo hizo ver y realmente se lo agradezco, no recuerdo haber dormido así de tranquila…así de calmada desde hacía un buen tiempo, fue liberador…

El amanecer del jueves fue distinto a cualquier otro día, todo se veía "vivo"…regrese a ser mi antiguo ser algo que todos notaron en el acto, después de haber estado apagada por varios días era obvio que el gritarle a niños fastidiosos de la academia y noquear a pacientes problemáticos y pervertidos era algo que nadie pasaría por alto-Sakura suspira y añade con una expresión relajada-realmente se sentía bien el ser yo misma de nuevo, el pasarme los días apagada y deprimida es algoque realmente no va con migo.

El viernes no fue muy distinto al día anterior…pero ahora se aproximaba el sábado…estaba realmente nerviosa encerrada en mi cuarto, no dejaba de pensar en la noche que pase con Naruto-Sakura se sonroja al tiempo que se rasca la mejilla-no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que había pasado con Naruto, él me dijo que un día a la semana seria especial…conscientemente no esperaba repetir lo que sucedió esa noche…sin embargo no podía evitar fantasear…mi cuerpo no dejaba de recordar esa sola noche…deseaba vivirla una vez más…no…eso sería una mentira…realmente deseaba revivirla cuantas veces pudiera aunque sabía muy bien que está prohibido…que no debía…que no podía…que…-Enma extiende su mano, pausando el relato de Sakura, recostándose a su trono se dirige a Sakura en tono calmado-disculpa que te interrumpa Sakura pero…si hay algo que te has saltado hasta ahora son las fechas…cuanto tiempo a transcurrido desde tu "sentencia" hasta ahora…

En efecto Sakura no había aclarado ese pequeño aspecto de su relato, su relato era bastante casual no le había dado tanta importancia a hechos como los días, tras hacer memoria por un instante corrige su relato-hasta ahora…a transcurrido casi un mes, Naruto salió a la semana de haber salido yo, a las dos semanas tuvimos aquel encuentro en su actual casa, a los dos días fue su boda y los dos siguientes días Ino y yo nos bañamos en las termas-tan pronto Sakura agrego esto, Enma con movimiento de su brazo le pide nuevamente que continuara, para Sakura su interrupción resultaba un tanto extraña pero al mismo tiempo oportuna, sin darse cuenta Sakura tenía su mano derecha en su vientre, le toma un poco de tiempo pero termina suspirando y regresa su mano a su pierna-gracias…-agrega Sakura en tono apagado pero apacible y de inmediato continua de nuevo calmada.

…No tengo idea de cuándo me quede dormida, lo que si se fue que el despertar fue realmente interesante…

Desperté soñolienta, a duras penas podía ver, me levante y me dirigí a donde debería estar la puerta encontrándome una pared en su lugar, extrañada inspeccione rápidamente encontrando puerta tan pronto la abrí me lleve una enorme sorpresa, parada frente mi se encontraba Naruto a punto de tocar sorprendido con una franelilla blanca y su pantalón Naranja…mostrándome una sonrisa esta apunto de saludarme en el momento que azote la puerta frente a el...

Me recosté contra la puerta, me sonroje, mi corazón se acelero en el acto, pensaba que debía ser una sueño, pero era obvio que no, inspeccione rápidamente el cuarto sin moverme de la puerta reconociéndolo, era el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Naruto, tras escuchar a alguien golpeando la puerta sentí la urgencia de escapar, no tengo idea del porque…solo quería desvanecerme, pensar que todo eso era un sueño y en parte lo era…fue la voz de Ino y una palabra la que me hizo entrar en razón "sonámbula"

Temerosa abrí la puerta encontrando a Ino sonriente y sosteniendo algunas de mis ropas y explicándome la situación, que había llegado en medio de la noche dormida…mientras que ambos se reían yo no podía evitar avergonzarme y reírme a la final…agradeciendo que no hubiera sucedido nada, tome mi ropa y me encerré nuevamente para cambiarme.

Era cerca del medio día y olía realmente bien en la casa, la recordaba tal cual aquella noche salvo por algo y era el ambiente, al igual que yo Naruto no podía dejar Konoha pero se le notaba realmente vivo…pero sobre todo feliz…-Sakura hace una pausa en su relato para limpiarse una lagrima-ambos se veían realmente felices, no podía evitar envidiar a Ino…pero realmente no podía hacer nada, después de todo yo fui quien eligió este camino, después de tantos años de estar rechazando a Naruto por fin podía ver el cómo era vivir con él, realmente no fue nada del otro mundo, un día agradable y tranquilo, nos pasamos todo el día hablando o haciendo cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera.

Termine golpeando a Naruto cuando Ino y yo terminamos de bañarnos…no porque molestara-añadió Sakura sonrojada-si no por reflejo, pero a la final terminamos riéndonos.

El lunes y martes descubrí que, me había convertido en una especie de profesora de medicina básica en la academia, parecía que se lastimaran apropósito o bien para que los curara o para que les enseñara a usar las técnicas de medico ninja.

El miércoles decidí ver que sucedía con Hinata, paseaba cerca de la academia un tanto ida, y esto llevaba desde la semana pasada, ya no acosaba a Naruto, a diferencia de mi persona acepto lo que a mi tanto me costo, decide preguntarle lo que sucedía pero se negaba así que decide insistir hasta que por fin decidió abrirse y explicarme la situación, al parecer, Kiba le había preguntado a Hinata aceptaba ser su novia y esta lo que hizo fue empujarlo-lo cual termino con Kiba incrustando en una pared-y Hinata corriendo apenada y con un rostro rojo.

Hice lo que debía de haber hecho desde un principio con Naruto…alegrarme por ella, y animarla, Naruto no se canso solo porque lo golpe una vez-honestamente no recuerdo cuantas veces termine golpeando a Naruto y lanzarlo por los aires-y Kiba tenía un cierto parecido con Naruto, y este no se daría por vencido solo porque Hinata lo lanzo por los aires una vez, de hecho Hinata estaba evitándolo, decidí aconsejar a Hinata…y resulto, Hinata y Kiba le pidió a Kiba el tiempo "necesario" para asimilarlo, no era un no para Kiba pero tampoco un sí, lo tomo muy bien diciendo que no insistiría hasta que Hinata estuviera lista, al día siguiente Hinata se convirtió en una profesora de la Academia para trabajar a mi lado, era bueno tener alguien con quien hablar.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron bastante tranquilas, Hinata me acompañaba a casa de Naruto los fines de semana y hasta…-Sakura hace una pausa y se lleva ambas manos a su vientre, su tono se vuelve sombrío y Enma suelta una especie de risita, lo cual demuestra que Enma sabía de antemano lo que estaba por decir Sakura-había transcurrido un mes desde que me había acostado con Naruto y algo que debía llegar no apareció…supuse que se pudo haber retrasado algunos días y decide esperar un poco más tras pasar una semana fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía…no quería aceptarlo…realmente no podía ser verdad…pero lo era…yo…yo…-Sakura es incapaz de terminar la frase, pero Enma en tono apacible y malicioso decide completar la frase de Sakura-estabas embarazada…un hijo de Naruto crecía dentro de ti…


End file.
